


[ART] Rocket Sensei

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Marvel Fan Arts [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel TRN123, Nova (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Studying, space boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Rocket teaching Sam about space stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Rocket Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Productive lunch today. I saw this cute gif of Sailor Venus and Artemis and had to draw Sam and Rocket (Not-A-Racoon). Maybe next time I’ll draw Nova in a sailor suit, lol. 
> 
> cross posted to my tumblr (http://cheezygoddess.tumblr.com)

 

**Author's Note:**

> #2 .05mm mechanical pencil, inked & colored in gel pens. Lined paper because its free. lol sry.
> 
> Rocket: No, Sam, ugh, Sam that’s **Andromeda**. 
> 
> ((Rocket teaching Sam how to read Xandarian without the help of his helmet.))
> 
> Rocket, Nova © Marvel
> 
> Art © Me, plz credit when reposting.


End file.
